


A Walk Down Memory Lane

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Septicbang - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, slightly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Jack goes to one of Danny's concerts and finds some old pictures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Adorabloodthirstykitty asked for some Septicbang at a concert! Here you go, I hope you guys like it!:D

Jack feels a large smile creep onto his face as he watches his boyfriend, Danny, as he finishes up his last performance of the night. Jack had been so enthralled in watching Danny and his band Ninja Sex Party, he hardly noticed the hours go by. Everything about watching Danny perform was truly captivating. From his blue costume to the way his hair bounces around everywhere, Jack just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

As Danny finishes his little good night speech, Jack stands up from his chair, wincing as it scrapes along the granite floor. He’s been sitting at this club for hours watching Danny as he performs. As fun as it was, half the time Jack wanted to hide under the table as any time an even  _ slightly  _ suggestive lyric came up, Danny would look at Jack and wink, making him blush every time.  

Jack step away from his chair a bit as he stretches his arms above his head, feeling satisfied as he hears his back crack. He’s been sitting there for a while and wants to stretch a bit before he looks for Danny, who’s probably waiting backstage for Jack. He jumps and lets out a small gasp when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He spins around and glares at Danny as he starts laughing. 

Jack lightly smacks Danny’s arm, “You scared the  _ shit _ out me!” He scolds, only making Danny laugh harder. 

“Sorry, babe. I honestly didn’t mean to scare, I’m just excited to see you.” Danny wraps his arms around him and Jack rolls his eyes as he returns the hug. A smile tugs at his lips as he feels Danny press a kiss to his head. 

“All’s forgiven. Shouldn’t you be back stage though?” 

Danny shrugs, “Like I said, I was excited to see you.”

Jack pulls back from him and places a hand over his heart in fake offense. “Was? And here I thought you loved me.”

Danny roll his eyes and grabs his hand, “You know what I meant. Come on. I need to change out of this outfit before we leave.” He pulls Jack towards the back of the club and nods at the security guard as he enters a door that says ‘Performers Only’ painted on it. 

As they make their way backstage, he notices a few people he recognizes; Ninja Brian with his wife and daughter, along with Suzy, Arin, Matt, and Ryan. A small welcoming party who greets them when they got close enough. They stay and chat for a while before both Danny says he has to go change out of their costumes, tugging on Jack’s hand as he pulls them towards his dressing room.

As they get to the door, Jack stops. “I can wait out here if you’d like.” Jack says.

Danny shakes his head, “Nah, come in. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” Jack feels his cheeks heat up as he ducks inside after Danny. He lets out a small gasp as Danny pokes his sides. “Aww, you’re blushing.” He added, only making Jack blush harder.

Jack covered his hands over his face, “Just leave me alone and get dressed.”

Danny let out a small laugh as he starts getting undressed. Jack turns away from him and looks around his dressing room while waits patiently for Danny to finish getting dressed. A smile tugs at his lips as he sees a picture of him and Danny taped up by the mirror above a small desk. In the picture they both have huge, goofy smiles on their faces a long with tiny feathers sticking in their hair. Danny’s pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek as Jack was mid laugh.

His smile grows a bit as he remembers Danny taking that picture, just a few weeks ago on Danny’s phone. He had invited Danny over to watch a few movies and they ended up having a pillow fight. Which ended with up causing one of the pillows to bust open, making feathers fly out and go everywhere. It was such a pain in the ass to clean up later but in that moment, they hadn’t cared. 

His eyes travel over the rest of the mirror, noting the many pictures that are scattered next to it. He notices tons of pictures of Danny and himself along with many pictures of Danny’s family and friends. As he continues to gaze at the pictures, it feels like a walk down memory lane. So many of them are candid pictures of them on dates but a few more pictures stick out to him. One of them is a picture of Jack and Danny on one of their first dates. The picture was of Jack holding a small stuffed bear that Danny had one for him at the carnival they went to. In the background was a giant ferris wheel along with a few other games and rides. It was definitely one of Jack's fondest memories. 

The other’s a picture of a cake, one Jack will never forget. It was the very one he had baked for Danny’s birthday a few years ago and it… didn’t go so well. He had simply wanted to make a chocolate cake with white icing. He had even gone out to buy fresh ingredients to make it from scratch. Well, instead of the glorious cake he had imagined, he got a burnt, dried out sad excuse for a cake. Even the icing was runny and gross. The entire cake was lopsided and honestly, Jack is perplexed as to why the hell Danny would have taken a picture of that disaster.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice when Danny finishes getting dressed and jumps slightly as Danny wraps his arms around his waist. Jack turns his head slightly and shows Danny the picture. “Why on earth did you take a picture of that awful cake I made?” Jack questions.

Danny took the picture from his hands, a fond smile stretching across his lips. “Well, I liked it. I mean sure, it wasn’t the best cake I’ve had but you put a lot thought and effort into it. So, of course I took a picture of it, I love it.”

Jack felt his own lips twitching upwards into a smile as he sees how happy Danny looks. “Glad one of us liked that poor excuse for a cake.”

Danny lets out a small laugh as Jack turns around to face him and presses a chaste kiss to Jack’s lips. “Come on, let’s go home.” He reaches behind Jack to set the picture down before grabbing Jack's hand and leading him out of the dressing room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to do, I've just been hella swamped lately. I'm still finishing up the last of my requests. So if you requested something, don't worry it's coming soon!:D Also, I'm not sure how I feel about this since it my first time writing Danny... Oh well  
> But hey! If you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
